If I Could Turn Back Time
by LittleCripsy
Summary: This little oneshot takes place after Kurt and Blaines fight in the parking lot at the gay bar. This is my version of what could have happened.


**This came to my mind while listening to the radio. The song I used was playing and I thought the lyrics fit perfectly. Once again, I would be totally happy if you could tell me any mistakes I made, English is not my native language, but I love to try :D**

(I do not own Glee, or the song I used)

**If I could turn back time**

The school was empty as Kurt walked through the dark hallway. His mind was racing and his heartbeat faster than usual. He was unsure wether to search for Blaine or not, but he couldn't stand the silcence between them any longer. They hadn't talked for days. Kurt missed him, missed his smile and his warm words whenever he was feeling down. He missed his sweet kisses and whispered love affirmations.

Kurt sighed and thought about leaving, he didn't want to see the anger and disappointment in his boyfriends eyes once more. But he didn't do something wrong, did he? He just said no. Something everybody was aloud to say. But, well, he could have said it in a nicer way. Blaine felt rejected, kicked in the face with Kurts harsh words. And he, Kurt, was the last person who wanted to cause such feelings in Blaine.

As he passed the door to the backstage area of the stage he heard music. The soft sound of a piano. Curios he slipped through the door and tiptoed through the backstage area, as the music got louder. He peeked around the corner and there he was, Blaine. Sitting on the great piano in the middle of the stage he played a tune, which wasn't familiar to Kurt. He hid himself in a dark corner, not wanting to disturb Blaines performance. Kurt saw his face and caught his breath. A bunch of emotions washed through his boyfriends face as he continued playing. Pain, anger and...fear? Kurt knew that whenever he was feeling down, he used to make music and sing about his feelings, he always loved that side of Blaine. Singing is easier than talking. As Blaine began to sing, Kurt's heart broke, finally recognizing the song.

_If I could turn back time_

_if I could find a way_

_I'd take back those words that hurt you_

_and you'd stay_

_I don't know why I did the things I did_

_I don't know why I said the things I said_

_pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside_

_words are like weapons they wound sometimes_

Kurts tried to hold back the tears which burned inside his eyes. You could'nt doubt it, this song was about their fight in the parking lot at the gay bar. He pressed his hand to his mouth not wanting to make a noise.

Blaine put everything he had into his voice, every breath he took came back out as music. His sight was a blur, tears streaming down his face. But he couldn't care less. He lost the only thing that ever mattered to him, the only thing he thought he did right in his life.

_I didn't really mean to hurt you_

_I didn't wanna see you go_

_I know I've made you cry_

_oh baby_

_If I could turn back time_

_if I could find a way_

_I'd take back those words that hurt you_

_and you'd stay_

Piano music filled the air, mixed with his voice. The room was sick with emotions, and Blaines voice broke at some parts when his breath wouldn't come out the way he wanted because of his crying.

_My world was shattered_

_I was torn apart_

_like someone took a knife_

_and drove it deep in my heart_

_you walk out that door_

_I swore that I didn't care_

_but I lost everything_

_darling then and there_

Kurt got up from where he was sitting, walking slowly into the light. Blaine didn't see him, he was lost in his music and pain. As the next verse of the song started, Kurt took a deep breath and sung:

_Too strong to tell you I was sorry_

_too proud to tell you I was wrong_

_I know that I was blind_

_and darling_

_If I could turn back time_

_if I could find a way_

_I'd take back those words that hurt you_

_and you'd stay_

Blaines head shot up as he heard the familiar voice. Eyes big and brows raised he watched Kurt, his Kurt, walk towards him, singing the words he wanted to sing to him instead.

The whole parking lot scene played in Kurts head, as he looked at Blaine and tried to make him understand that he truly meant what he was singing. He'd never seen Blaine crying, and at this point he promised himself to be never ever again the reason.

As the song came to a close, Blaine joined Kurt in the last chorus, they're voices curling around each other like they did till the first time.

_If I could turn back time_

_(if I could turn back time)_

_if I could turn back time_

_(if I could turn back time)_

_if I could turn back time oh baby_

_I didn't really mean to hurt you_

_I didn't wanna see you go_

_I know I've made you cry oh_

The last note lingered in the air, the two boys starring at each other. Blaine was the first one to break the silence.

"Kurt ...I'm, I'm so sorry!", more tears rolled down his face. "I was drunk. I know that isn't an apologie, but it's all I have. I am so sorry, I wish I could remove this fight from our history, because...because your all I've got, I never wanted to loose you!" Blaine wasn't able to look Kurt into the face. He was afraid of what he might see. Kurt didn't even try to hide his tears and filled the space between them with two long strides. Without hesitation he bent down and kissed Blaine, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He felt his boyfriend stiffen, but just for less than a second, before he kissed Kurt back putting his hands on Kurts waist. Slowly first but soon the kiss got deeper. Kurt nibbled on his lower lip while whispering: "You take my breath away. Not just now, but on that stage, the song. I never wanted to hurt you either, I think I just love you to much, to let you go.", Kurt had his hand in Blaines hair, enjoying the feeling of his curls on his skin. He smiled in the kiss Blaine gave him, making a note to himself to hide the gel thenext time he visits Blaine.


End file.
